


The Sea Is A Place For Me

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers, Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: 1500s, M/M, Pirates, Stony - Freeform, steverogers - Freeform, tonystark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Captain Antonio Stark changes his mind on a certain Captain.





	The Sea Is A Place For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate AU. Love these.

What was once a shirt is now a nasty mess of holes, muck and dirty stains, hanging from one of his shoulders like a discarded old towel.  
The neck has been torn on one side and there are dozens of holes, leaving much of him exposed to the elements.

He's wearing a rugged jacket over his shirt. It's almost the right size, but dirty, smelly and torn, but at least it helps him fight the elements, even if only for a little.

His pants have seen better times as well. There are holes all over the right side and what's left is covered in stains. But at least he has shoes to protect his feet. Although they're tattered, a little too big and there's a hole in the right toebox which lets in water and dirt.

He wears a bandana around his neck and has it wrapped around his face to just below the eyes. It's old and ragged, but relatively clean.

The country of Uskium, in which he lives, is an enormous country with a population of 4575780 humans  
Bordered between a calm ocean to the North, a stone wall to the South, desertland to the East and a mountain range to the West, the country of Uskium mainly lives of carpenting, thieving and engineering.

Uskium itself is mainly covered in tundras and has a snowy climate, which has lead to a freely spread population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in small hamlets.

The country's landscape is sublime; gorgeous flower fields, green forests and relaxing hot springs are just a sliver of the delicacy Uskium has to offer, which is why the country is beloved among foreigners.  
The people of Uskium are sympathetic towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with a bright smile. They feel foreigners could extend the country's well being.

Uskium has precise laws and law enforcement, which is fairly normal. The people are displeased due to recent destructions, caused by lost skills and secrets.

This is also reflected in the country's flag, which has three horizontal stripes in light blue and dark grey. Their coat of arms is a wolf above a lake.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once little Antonio lived with both Mother and Father in Dry Gulch. The network of roads that led to Dry Gulch was frail and no longer able to support anything or anybody without the risk of collapsing under their weight. Gardens once looked after and trimmed to perfection were now rough and overgrown, returning back to their chaotic natural state.  
Most doors still stood in their frames as if nothing had changed. A few were ajar for one reason or another, perhaps left open in a hurry. Broken cars and rusty pieces of metal littered some of the larger driveways, stripped from all but their most useless parts.

Dry Gulch , once rich with life, hopes, dreams and aspirations was but a hollow shell of its former self. Silence had taken the place of the sound of playing children, talking neighbors and the sounds of a working community. The silence was deafening.  
Nothing's more eerie than an abandoned hospital and this one was no different. Empty halls and empty rooms where lives were once saved to the best of the staff's abilities only further added to the saddening atmosphere of this town.

You couldn't help but feel lost in this town now, even if you knew exactly where you were. It was a lonely place with only distant memories of what once was. But despite all the decay and destruction at least there was happiness among the animals. Most had found a relatively safe haven to live in.

Antonio had seen this town change to a lively hometown to a deserted island. He was six, it was a coupoe months after his birthday, and he's 39 now so–it was 1547 and life was more hectic than ever. With his Father leaving on what he would call "trips" and not returning for several years had left little Antonio intrigued. So, he set out to find what his old man had been up to and to his everlasting shock the man he had knew, well he guess he knew nothing about him at all as he was onboard a large, terrific ship with men and a single women. He wanted to scoff, if his Father never had respect for his Wife he wondered how that woman faired in the hands of Howard George Stark.

////////////////////////////////////

1584, October 31st

  
A large, slim, jagged blade made of folded steel is held by a grip wrapped in dull, sapphire blue salmon leather.  
Because it only has a razor-sharp point this weapon is the ideal choice to turn your enemies into Swiss cheese.

The blade has a thin, curled cross-guard, just large enough to make sure your fingers are safe and the blade will remain firmly in your hands. The cross-guard has an elegant orb on each side, a unique design for a unique weapon.  
A fairly large pommel is decorated with precious gems, fancy decorations for a fancy sword.

The blade itself is bare. No markings, no decorations and no engravings. While the hilt is as elegant as its owner, the blade has to be as strong as its owner.  
This weapon is used by higher ranked guards. An excellent weapon for the defense of the country.

He has never yet returned to Uskium or Dry Gulch. He happened to find comfort in the small but lively country of Qogria, which had been taken over by the Captain and his crew of misfits. Antonio plundered the place and got many valuable weapons which had been stolen from the last generation of Starks. He was about to start a brand new adventure, one full of joyful times and soaring through the seas and balancing on waves and waves of excitement.

But suddenly he was stopped by a large hand pressing down on his shoulder. He froze for a half second before turning around with a sly smirk.

"Ah, el Capitán," Antonio greeted with the same gruelling and mysterious smirk on his face. "How do I owe you one visit?"

The Captain shook his head in disgust. This man was testing dangerous water. "You are terrible at not turning everything bad, you scrounging around my country like it belongs to you!"

Antonio shook his head. He looked at the Captain with a mock sad exrpession. He came around his little desk in which he sold to the highest bidder. "That is not so the case, querido. It appears as though your casa never belonged to you anyway."

"And it does you?" The Captain exclaimed, outraged on his behalf. This man talking down to him like a clueless animal.

"Finders keepers, bandido."

And now that Antonio has a plently gorgeous view of the Captain he now examines his wear. In the need of fight, of course, he will need to know all possible weaknesses.

This set of armor has a squared helm with a face guard shaped in the face of a snake. Attached to its side are two horns which curve backwards, one of which is partially broken.  
The shoulders are fairly squared, tall and quite large. They're decorated with a metal bat's wing on each side, curved towards the sides.

The upper arms are protected by squared, fully covering rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have several metal rings attached to the outer sides.

The breastplate is made from a couple of layers of metal, mimicking dragon scales. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but the shoulder area is fairly exposed to allow for more movement space.

The upper legs are covered by squared, half covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have a large metal feather on each outer side.

The Captain studies this Stark. He does not like him, but he does have a certain nature about him that doesn't seem real. Almost maybe like it's an act to keep people away and if someone drops the act..Poof, the real Mr Stark. Must he really, he thinks as he rubs the back of his hand across his forehead with a puff of air that turns into pale air as it disappears into air. He looks back at Stark.

"You are must needed abroad with the crew. They are..fairly clueless, young one. They must have your expertise." He cringes at his own words, but they must have the effect that he was waiting for because Antonio looks up and –YES– in those blank, brown eyes there is a glimmer of interest.

But it is gone almost as quickly. The Captain stares him down, intimidating. Then Antonio barks out a dark laugh. "Oh you are priceless, bold one. You dare challenge me like this? I think not. I will not dare join Pirates as such as yourselves."

Then the Captain gasps. "You are a Navy in the disguise!"

"First off, no. Second off, no." Antonio shakes his head looking offended. "I have a large fleet of ships with diversity. I am protecting them. If you defeat my two largest ships the Fenella with a female Captain and three thousand plus crew members than I will grant upmost respect and trust. However, you must also fight the Phantom. That is my baby. You are hearing all this, correct? Fantastic. Let us begin, tesero."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Flashback:

Kukmakyu is a mostly offensive martial art that focuses on beating your opponent by focusing entirely on maximizing your own natural strengths and minimizing your weaknesses. The primary focus lies on both throws and agility and it often relies on the flexibility and quick thinking of both the attacker and defender.

The biggest strength of Kukmakyu is versatility and speed, allowing you to use a wide array of tricks. By capitalizing the quick movements of yourself your opponent can become overconfident and leave an opening, which just helps pave the road to victory.

On the other hand the biggest weakness of Kukmakyu is a lack of dirty tricks that are used in real life. So whenever facing an opponent outside of sporting events the fight may already be over.

The Captain is not as agile as he likes to think he is. Antonio laughs cruelly as he dodges punches that are certainly never used or needed. Antonio goes for all the places in which the Captain is weak. He delivers skilled kicks and punches, these blows are doing a considerable amount of damage to the Captains body and finally as he throws one last punch the Captain goes down with a thump. It is both devastating and wonderful.

Antonio kneels down and unstraps the Captains blade from his belt, along with his pistol and sword. "I cannot allow you to trespass onto a land that isn't yours any longer. You are harming the people of Uskium. Behold, dear Captain, you are now under the seige of the Phantom fleet. You surrender or I'll cut your throat."

When the Captain heard about Antonio being so ruthless it was nothing as horrendous as what he was living. Who would ever encounter such a fate? And this was the way he would go? Well, it was no surprise when you were a Pirate but he most notorious of them all! He guessed Antonio had proved him wrong once and for all.

"I will not go down so easily. You mistake me as a fool." He spat out. "You betray the Pirates, the only people that accept you."

"We are not so close to that." Antonio spoke with such disinterest that it served purpose when the Captain shut his mouth with not much to say in response. "We are not there anymore. I am alone with my many fleets. We do not have any interactions. Life as a Pirate has never seen less humiliating days."

Antonio sighed, still kneeling. He dragged out the blade. Two. A small one and a sharp one. "You can give me your blood in which possess the highest form of intellectual blood or I will cut your head off and sell it to my men and women."

"A threat, Stark?" The Captain sneered, lip curling up and baring teeth. "I had never seen such a person full of despair and shallowness to a human beings life."

Antonio laughed, mocking him. "You still go against me? I had never seen such bravery before. It is still a stupid thing to do, you don't think so? Your life hangs in the balance. I could kill you."

"But you won't." The Captain announced, faking confidence. He had to hope. His crew would come.

"Ah, again!" Antonio tsked, and whistled. "Once I am done with you I will give you to the dogs, you disgusting bandit. See you on the other side, Captain. Hail Phantom."

Then it went dark.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1584, November 7th

The Captain woke to no noise except the soft breeze whipping across his face and the movement of the gentle, rocking of a ship. He wondered if that was all a dream. Then it became a nightmare when he realised he was no longer on the Avenger.

With a startling coincidence, Antonio walked over and placed down a bag of fresh water. "For a same such as the Avenger in which I heard tales of when I was a child you are nothing like you are as you are told in tales."

"Yes, well, you can't remember to write every nasty detail about a good man, Antonio. You must remember this. They only like to see the good in people, nobody likes to dig much farther than they have to."

"You speak in wise words, Captain. It is a shame I am taking you to England where you will be put to death. It is sad this will be where we part as we arrive just now." Antonio told him solemnly.

"To death?!" The Captain yelled indignitly. "How can you be so!"

"I understand you fears much more than I wish to. After this encounter I am taking myself back to Spain where I will see my Aunt once more. I will support her. He Husband reeks of Wolf Decay."

"...He has the disease," the Captain spoke to him. Antonio nodded his head. "How did it begin?"

Antonio glared at him, willing the Captain not to speak. When the Captain did, he bashed his head against the steel rod he had and patted his cheek to get his attention.

"You listen here, Captain. I want nothing to do with you. 'S why I'm taking you to England. Ah, they'll be glad to see you. Your crew won't be far behind now."

"You dare hurt them!" The Captain cried, eyes filling with tears at the thought of his crew being murdered at the hands of this filth. "My son is aboard!"

"I spare anyone under ten because they are easy to manipulate." Antonio spoke softly, feeling some sympathy he hadn't felt in a while.

"Stark, I beg of you do not hurt them! Do whatever you want to me, I will hold no grudge that is longer than necessary, but please!" The Captain screamed as Antonio walked away. "From the goodness of your heart in which I know you have! I beg on my knees!"

The desperation in the Captains voice hurt him so deep it ached in his bones. He maintained monetone. "Tell me his age. Now."

The Captain sobbed, the sound ripping from his throat. Sluggish tears ran down his cheeks from baby blues and dripped onto the wooden floorboards. "He's one, okay? He's one! Don't do do this to him!"

"I have found your greatest weakness, Captain," said Antonio, pleased. "Your son could be used against you any other time."

"What?" Blubbered the Captain uselessly from where he sat.

Antonio sighed, the sound not of boredom this time as he trailed his way back to the Captain. "This shouldn't be so hard. I am a horrifying man. However, you have unlocked feelings inside me I haven't allowed myself to feel since I was six."

"Why so?"

Antonio took out a key from his ripped pockets. How did he not lose it? Luck. He picked the lock and allowed the Captain to get feeling back. "My Father was a cruel man. A pirate. It was 1547. He was a cruel man to me, you see. From then on, anyone who was a pirate deserved to die in my mind. Then I saw you and I...couldn't do it."

"Everyone has feelings somewhere, Antonio. You will still kill me, no?" The Captain asked, hiding the shaking in it rather well.

Antonio smiled at him, gentle and not all evil. "No, I cannot do it. I will send a hopeful message to your crew. They can come get you or I can return you."

"I would like to introduce them to you." The Captain said, standing up and brushing off the dirt from his top and trousers. He walked over to Antonio and placed a hand on his shoulder. Antonio looked at him from under his lashes. A thought made him pause.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I have felt for you, azul dorado. It was good and sometimes bad. I wanted quick riddens with them so I started to charge on you like a possessed bull. It was nothing short of embarrassing."

"And rather amusing. I can feel amused and yet look like I'm dying inside at being there in the moment."

"Tragic."

"Yes, yes, how sad. Poor Captain. Are you coming back to Uskium?"

"Do I have a choice with you?"

"Not exactly, you fine man."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
1584, November 22nd  
"Aboard the Avenger, Mr. Stark!" Called a crew member from above. Antonio waved back up at them and watched as the young man grinned at him. To think he had ever thought about killing Steves crew was beyond him. It had taken no longer than a couple of weeks to get the crew used to him. They liked his fighting technique, and his bravery to speak up.

"Come, Antonio, my dear," said "Steve" as the man dragged him along before he could reply. He walked him into a cabin room and he pointed to the sleeping figure. "This is my son Xander."

"He is quite the fellow." Replied Antonio in awe.

"I would believe so."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
1584, November 26th

"I met Romanov the other day," began Antonio with smile as he climbed into the Captains quarters with Steve.

"And what did you talk bout?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Flashback:

"Antonio, he escuchado mucho sobre ti!" The woman shouted as she ran across the deck to wrap him in a large hug. "Cómo me ahorras la pena al ver al capitán alejarse. Y luego llegaste y acabas de convertirlo en un rayo de luz solar."

"Eh ... gracias?" Said Tony, losing breath. Quickly, she let go but she was still smiling. "He oído hablar de ti. Fue duro para ti después de tu tortura."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Estoy bien. Estoy curado mental y físicamente. ¿Pero tu? ¡Necesitas ayuda!"

"No, no lo hago!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Antonio woke up and felt like he was dying. After being on sea for so long it was rare for him to ever get any land diseases. He panicked and did everything he thought possible. His stomach was whirling and it sent tears to his eyes. The agony.

Soon, Steve came in and took one look at Antonio and left. Soon enough he was back with medication. "This was crafted by Mesi Lasiea. She calls is Esik. It will help you."

"Why do you want to help?" Whispered Antonio. "I have been nothing but horrible to you."

Steve sighed, the sound sounding like he had been repeating this for a while now. "Tony it comes from the city of Ebonwick. Please, do not question my judgement no further."

The city of Ebonwick was built on the sunny side of a gentle mountain and is truly a fully modernized display of wonder. Its appearance is matched by the backdrop of several waterfalls which have helped shape the city to what it is today.  
The trade resources these waterfalls brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings mimic the falling waters of those waterfalls, sometimes by having their own man-made waterfalls.

The skyline is crowded with luxurious skyscrapers and each seems to evolve with the times without losing their history. Daily life isn't too stressful in Ebonwick and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many different cultures have left their mark not just on business, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of monotony has grown into an amalgamation of differences and it's this that unites the 10 million people to this day.

It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of bars, take-outs and coffeehouses offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy libraries, arcades, dance or one of the many other recreational venues.

Tony scoffed, "That town is far too modern for me, beloved. Are you sure that medicine is healthy for my child?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Wattpad ironlawyer.


End file.
